Dead Man's Questions
https://comicvine.gamespot.com/manga-allman-199912/4000-558217/ November 19, 1999 |chapters = 3 |pages = 236 242 |isbn = ISBN 978-4087825374 |author = Hirohiko Araki |publisher = Allman (Shueisha) |medium = }} is a short story manga written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki; originally published in Shueisha's Manga Allman magazine from June 16 - July 21, 1999 (Issues #12-14). It was later compiled with Araki's other stories in Under Execution Under Jailbreak. The story follows the day-to-day life of a vagabond spirit trying to find happiness by performing assassination requests. Summary The protagonist is described as a vagabond spirit who is unaware of his life when he was alive. As a Ghost trapped in the living world after his death, he works for a monk, doing the "dirty work" of killing targets she gives him in exchange for money. He believes that, by making this job his purpose to live, he might find happiness. For one of his contracts, he is sent to kill an on-the-run child murderer hiding out in an apartment with his significant other. After a convoluted attempt to enter the apartment due to the rules of being a ghost, the target is eliminated, at which point the protagonist reveals his name to be Yoshikage Kira. On another mission, he is sent to a soldier's mansion that turned into a spirit to find out the reason behind the deaths of people around the area. He is surprised to see even objects can become spirits and wishes to live in the mansion, as he can not only manipulate objects, but feel them, as they are spirits just like him. Enthusiastic and finally finding happiness, Kira investigates the entire mansion, including the various spiritual books, CDs and fire within it. He comes across many suspicious-looking eggs and touches some of them. The eggs crack open and releases creatures revealed to be Cleansers. One of them enters inside Kira's arm and begins to eat him from the inside, forcing him to cut his arm off as the creature climbs through his entire body. Kira then comes to the conclusion that they are cleansers of spirits and the mansion was a nest of its eggs. They try to cleanse him because he touched their eggs, but he luckily enters the painting of a soldier and uses the gun in it to kill the creatures. Kira escapes the mansion and goes to investigate the information the monk gave him, stating that if he found any errors, he would make sure she finds out the credibility of the nether realm personally. He then wonders if her arm would stick in place of his lost one. Author's comments Gallery DeadmanQKira.png DeadmanQEmblem.png Allman1999No12.jpg|Manga Allman 1999, Issue #12 Allman1999No13.jpg|Manga Allman 1999, Issue #13 Allman1999No14.jpg|Manga Allman 1999, Issue #14 Ujue.jpg|Under Execution Under Jailbreak Trivia * Araki hid the fact that the main character was Kira until the very end of first chapter, as he didn't want core fans to read through the story with the image of Kira in mind.Yoshikage Kira - Vol.27 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" * The outfit worn by Kira in Dead Man's Questions is available as a costume for Kosaku-Kira awarded for completing the DLC mission in Eyes of Heaven, and changes -Kira's name to 'Dead Man's Q Kira'. References Site Navigation Category:One-shot Category:Manga